


From One Thing To Another

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, request, snogging session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mark, there was nothing better than cuddling with his dopey Irish boyfriend on the couch while watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you write one where mark and jack are doing something cute together (watching movie?) and it's all fluffy, but then one of them gets horny and it turns into hardcore make out session? Idk
> 
> I am sorry that this is so short. But I still really like it. uwu
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: making out, grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write one where mark and jack are doing something cute together (watching movie?) and it's all fluffy, but then one of them gets horny and it turns into hardcore make out session? Idk
> 
> I am sorry that this is so short. But I still really like it. uwu
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: making out, grinding

To Mark, there was _nothing_ better than cuddling with his dopey Irish boyfriend on the couch while watching movies. He loved the way Jack felt when he was pressed against his side. How he would giggle at the movie, or even jump at some parts if they were watching a horror film. Nothing could be better than this.

Well, that is, until Jack crawled into his lap and straddled him. He tried to ask what he was doing, but he was silenced by the other’s lips. Mark gave a startled moan, but kissed back gently. Jack wasn’t having that; he ran his hands through Mark’s hair, tugging roughly at the strands.

The kiss became needy, all teeth and tongue. Once Mark realized that _whoa Jack was in his lap biting at his lip_ , he attached his hands to the Irishman’s hips. Jack began thrusting, grinding against Mark’s growing erection.

Mark growled, bucking his hips up to meet his lover’s. Jack whined into Mark’s mouth, pulling harder at his hair. Mark bit at the other’s bottom lip, listening to his moans that were like music to his ears.

With the movie being forgotten, the two continued with their snogging session for another ten minutes or so. Mark released his lips from Jack’s, both of them breathing heavily. “Bedroom?”

Jack smirked down devilishly, nodding. “Bedroom.”

When he was pulled off the couch and dragged into the bedroom, Mark changed his mind; nothing could be better than _this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Part two of From One Thing To Another; bottom!Jack and delay.
> 
> Request: Septiplier with bdsm, dirty talk, praise kink, and after care if its not to much to ask ^^ (top mark :) )
> 
> Since I haven't been able to write much lately, I mashed these two together. Yikes, I'm horrible. I apologize.
> 
> Also, it kinda pretty much sucks. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: light BDSM, praise kink, fingering, anal sex.

“Undress. _Now_ ,” Mark snarled, closing the door behind him. Jack was eager to listen, throwing his shirt, pants and boxers off quickly. Mark smirked; watching his lover undress was indeed a beautiful sight. “Good boy. Now sit.” Mark nodded towards the bed. Jack sat, watching Mark as he slowly walked over to him. “Hands and knees.” Jack quickly turned on the bed, getting on all fours and biting his lip. He had an idea of where Mark was going with this.

Mark climbed onto the end of the bed, sitting on his knees. “You look so pretty like this, baby.” Jack whined at the praise, moving his hips back towards Mark. The other grinned, bringing his hand down roughly on one of Jack’s cheeks. The Irishman yelped, biting at his lip harder. “I know what you want, my pretty little slut.” Mark’s other hand crashed down on the other cheek, making Jack moan loudly.

As Mark began to kiss and bite at his cheeks, Jack buried his face in the pillows to silence himself. “No no. I want to hear you.” Mark reached up, tugging Jack’s head up by his hair. Jack let out a groan, his hips moving back further. Mark released Jack, his hand smacking hard against the slightly reddening skin of Jack’s ass. Jack yelped again, causing Mark to hum in content. “I love the noises you make for me, baby.”

After a few more smacks and moans, Mark pulled away from his lover. Jack whined at the loss of contact. “What is it, gorgeous?”

“I-I want ya… Want ya ta fuck me…”

Mark grinned. “Is that so?” Jack nodded quickly. “How?”

“Rough and hard and fast… _Please_.” Jack’s voice was cracking with nearly every word.

Mark placed a soft kiss to Jack’s lower back. “All right, my love.” He then stood, walking over to the bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, making his way back to where he once was.

He circled a finger around Jack’s entrance, making him sigh quietly. He quickly entered a finger, thrusting it slowly. Jack whined as Mark soon added a second, moving his hips back to gain more friction. Mark brought his unoccupied hand up to Jack’s hip, ceasing his movements. “No need for that, love. I’ll take care of you.” Jack bit down on his lip at Mark’s words.

Mark added a third finger, moving them into his lover quickly. Jack moaned loudly, his hips bucking back on their own accord. This pulled a chuckle from Mark; he loved how he turned his boyfriend into this beautiful mess.

His speed quickened as he crooked his fingers, hitting Jack’s sweet spot. Jack gasped loudly, arms nearly giving out due to pleasure. “Mark. Right _th-there_ ,” Jack groaned, fucking himself back on Mark’s fingers. “G-gonna cum…” Mark was quick to pull out, causing Jack to whine lowly.

“I can’t have you cumming yet, love,” Mark purred, placing soft kisses along Jack’s spine. He grabbed the lube, slicking his cock up and lining it with Jack’s hole. Without warning, he thrust his cock into Jack, causing the younger to moan loudly.

Mark stayed there a moment, just to tease. “M-Mark… _Please_ move,” Jack begged, rocking his hips back. Mark smirked, grabbing Jack’s hips tightly and pulling back. His hips snapped forward quickly, making the Irishman groan loudly.

He moved his hips at a swift, rough pace. “Better?” Mark growled, thrusting harder. In response, all Jack could do was moan louder. Mark chuckled. “Good.” He brought a hand down on Jack’s ass, the smacking sound echoing through the room. Jack yelped, thrusting back against Mark’s hips harshly. “You’re such a good boy for me.”

The American gave another quick thrust, causing Jack to collapse. Changing the angle, Jack gasped loudly as Mark’s cock pounded against his prostate. “Fuck, M-Mark! I’m gonna c-cum!” he screamed, feeling Mark’s thrusts speed up. Jack felt his release, cumming hard over the sheets underneath him. Mark soon followed, cumming thickly inside of his lover.

Once Mark pulled out, he fell to the bed beside Jack. He began placing gentle and soothing kisses to Jack’s skin. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Jack gave a lopsided smile. “’M fine. _Very_ fine, actually.” Mark giggled at his lover, kissing him passionately. He was definitely happy that he’d get to spend his life with _this_ dork.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
